


吸血鬼与坟墓

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Couple fighting, M/M, Married Couple, No I won't make them divorce trust me.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 十八线演员独x畅销书作家法弗朗西斯无数次想过从路德维希身边逃离，他失败了，输给自己。
Relationships: Austria/Female France (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

我再一次出现在婚姻咨询师的办公室里时，他还没来得及收回惊讶的表情，我就抢先开口，问他要一个冰袋。但这儿没有，所以最后我混杂着青、紫、棕和各种无法形容的颜色的额角上捂着一听冰咖啡，在长沙发上躺下。皮埃尔立刻坐到了我面前，充满关切地问道。

“他打你吗？”

“我也还了手。”我有气无力地抬了抬胳膊。

皮埃尔凑近了端详我的表情，他一脸认真。

“弗朗西斯……你可以信赖我。如果你有需要的话，我可以帮你报警。”

“什么？噢，该死，抱歉，不需要。我是说，谢谢你。”我情不自禁地骂了一句脏话，理智又随即告诉我不该把气撒在我的咨询师身上。我深吸了一口气，“不是你想象的那样，这不是家庭暴力——我指的是，虽然路德维希把我推到了橱柜上，但我也用词典砸了他的头。你别问为什么是词典，那个花瓶是我上周才订的，而且我当时在写东西，词典太趁手了。”

我胡乱说着一切我能想到的话，结果反倒把我自己形容的更像个混蛋。皮埃尔叹了口气，站起身给我倒了一杯水。

“那他现在在哪儿？”他问。

“我不知道，可能在诊所吧。毕竟他还要靠脸吃饭。”

“所以，你想告诉我你们打了一架？原因呢？上一次你刚刚和我保证过，会和他心平气和地谈一谈。”

“一开始是这样没错。”我说。但是我们之间的停战协议没有撑过一周，就又光荣地被撕毁。路德维希有一个试镜，他从那儿回来，进了家门，把外套慢吞吞地脱下，一声不吭地挂在门旁的衣架上。他走进书房，开窗通风，驱散我制造的一屋子烟气，用再平常不过的语调告诉我他再一次没有得到某一个角色，普通得好像告诉我今天早上他吃了什么一样。

“赫宁·韦恩当然不会找你，除非他想从此失去他所有的喜剧观众，然后换成恐怖电影的。”

一开始这只是个无伤大雅的玩笑。 我们已经结婚5年了，度蜜月时我当然也捧着这张脸深情而真诚地称赞过他是世界上最英俊的男人，他的微笑比得上和煦春日的六月暖阳之类的鬼话。路德维希自然也没有那么易怒，他只是皱了皱眉，甚至没忘了收走我随手搁在桌角的早餐托盘，并且问我中午想吃什么。

“你看着做，亲爱的。”我随口说。从厨房的方向传来了水流冲刷碗盘的声音，但很快就停了。取而代之的是路德维希的手机铃声，他走出厨房，在楼梯下的阴影接起电话。最后一句是“知道了，谢谢您”。挂了之后，路德维希再一次走了进来，手指无意识地反复解锁着屏幕，倚在门框上望着我。

“出什么事了？” 

“是剧院的人，他们说，呃，薛洛克先生康复的比预期要早，因此不需要启用B角了。也就是说——” 

“也就是说？” 

“也就是说，我今天晚上不用去剧院了。你也不用，嗯，专门抽时间推掉你原本的日程来看我。” 

他一定压低了声音在后面补充说，“如果你有兴趣的话”。我耸了耸肩。

“噢，我本来也没打算这么做。今晚编辑约我吃饭，有些事情要和我谈。” 

“那是当然。我一点也不意外。” 

他或许觉得我是故意的。记忆中起，那屈指可数的每一次他在社区剧院登台的经历，我都不是坐在下面鼓掌的其中一个。但如果你也是一个版税足够买下半条菩提树下大街的作家，这其实再正常不过。

“路易，亲爱的。”我点起一支新的烟，保存了文档，向后一仰靠在椅子上，腿一蹬转了个圈回过身来直视他。我向上呼出一口气，透过青蓝色的烟雾望着我丈夫的脸，“既然你又突然有很多个晚上用不着去剧院了，为什么不去找点别的事做呢？比如说，一份短暂的兼职。”

“你知道我不是体验派的演员，弗朗茨。”路德维希抬起他亮蓝色的眼睛回望着我，“你想和我说什么？”

“我认为你应该认真考虑一下你是否真的有演艺天赋。” 既然他如此说，那么我也直言不讳，“你已经30岁了，没得过任何奖项，甚至没演过男主角，也没参演过任何有分量的作品……”

路德维希打断了我。

“我演过蒂尔·施威格的电影。” 他说。

“你演过蒂尔·施威格的电影？你不过就是在他带着他女儿逛超市的那场戏里站在他们身后抬起手从架子上拿了一瓶果酱！我把那电影的蓝光DVD买回来放慢了1.5倍才总算看见了你的侧脸！” 我咆哮出来了吗？可能我声音是大了一些。总而言之，不知道我说的哪一句话终于彻底激起了他的怒火。他狠狠推了我一把，我的额角撞在了摆满书的橱柜上，咚的一声，如果再偏两寸正中太阳穴，可能我就没机会再躺在这张失去弹性的沙发上和皮埃尔讲我的故事。我怀疑他想杀了我。路德维希站在原地，他犹豫着伸出手。我头晕眼花，看不清他脸上的表情，随手抄起了我的词典。

“我不知道为什么……对不……” 连他自己好像都正在震惊地盯着他自己的手。可我没心情听他说什么了，直接甩出了手里的东西。

“从我的房子里滚出去，现在。” 我冲他吼道。他退后了一步，捂着自己脸上正在淌血的伤口，很快地消失在了我眼前。我费了好大劲才重新站起来，跑去洗手间照了镜子，发现我的冰箱空空如也，索性直接开车去了咨询师那儿。

找一个婚姻咨询师来解决我们面对的问题同样也是路德维希的主意，但现在我觉得我们更需要的是心理医生。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有奥X法娘提及，不适慎。

身材修长、优雅美丽的金发法国女人倚在我面前的榻椅上，还穿着睡衣，慵懒得像一只猫。她抬了抬露在碎花长睡裙衣袖外一截白皙的手腕，示意我从旁边的柜子上拿起一个水晶烟灰缸递给她，然后背对着我，点起一支女士香烟，把它插在黑色的加长烟嘴上。  
这是我第二次走进这间装饰得像凡尔赛宫的客厅，同女主人弗朗索瓦丝——

“——抱歉，你现在还姓波诺弗瓦吗？” 我说，抬起压在翻开的笔记本上的手。  
“就写波诺弗瓦吧。公众人物随意更改姓名的下场会是一文不名。”弗朗索瓦丝毫不在意地回答我说，“尽管我现在在签名时会加上一个字母E——波诺弗瓦-埃德尔斯坦，这个复姓听上去还可以吧？你要不要来一根？还是老样子，写东西的时候一定要抽根烟，嗯，弗朗吉？”  
她在递给我小羊皮包裹的烟盒时，我能清晰地看到她手上的戒指，设计乏味的戒托全靠上面这颗色泽优良的蓝宝石来拯救它。  
“不用了。你的女烟一点味道也没有，我不如去吸蚊香。”我用比这戒指的设计还要干巴巴的声音回答她。在走进弗朗索瓦丝的公寓之前，我站在门外一连用力抽了好几根烟，试图提前扼杀在接下来漫长的几个小时的访谈中可能让我精神涣散的烟瘾，最后的结果是触发了走廊上的烟雾报警器，差一点一泼凉水就要兜头浇在我的脑袋而非弗朗索瓦丝家门前的地毯上了。这也就是为什么我的烟瘾问题解决了，但我仍然心绪不佳。因为我的姐姐，面前这个法国女人从打开门开始先使劲嘲笑了我一番。尽管我已经35岁了，她还是有办法从她秀发柔顺的漂亮脑袋里挖出她弟弟15岁时干的蠢事来笑话我。  
“我们为什么不能直接开始聊你的事，比如这个难看至极的戒指？”深吸了一口气，我将脚毫不客气地搁上弗朗索瓦丝家的女佣擦得一尘不染的茶几，从而让腿上的笔记本获得了更大的书写空间，同时不耐烦地用握着笔的手叩了叩纸面。

“不要这么急躁，亲爱的，要知道我和你一样希望这个采访快点结束，我三点还要去趟健身房。”话虽如此，她仍然不疾不徐地说着，伸出三根手指，无意识地摩挲自己鬓边的发丝，但没有回忆太久。而我借此机会摁下了录音机的开关，把它扔在了我的脚边，“戒指吗？噢…当然，是罗德送我的。样子是老了点，但他说这是他们家族祖传的结婚戒指。你去搜搜，说不定能发现他继承了什么子爵或者男爵的爵位。不过我是一点不在乎，我只庆幸如果他说的是真的的话，我和他妈妈的手指尺寸差不多。不过我还以为你不需要问呢。显而易见，你见证了一切。”

“我可没看出来有什么显而易见。难道他向你求婚的时候我在旁边倒酒吗？”我说，“不过感谢你的建议，我会去搜一搜，毕竟你的粉丝可能不会在乎埃德尔斯坦是谁，只在乎你成了男爵夫人。”

“弗朗吉，我和罗德第一次见面时你当然在场。你忘了吗，好弟弟？——那次瑞士的冬季旅行，我们订的山间小屋的旅店，晚上我们在客厅里听他弹琴来着？”弗朗索瓦丝说。

“见鬼。你也知道那是你们第一次见面，难道你妄想我就写你们从此一见钟情然后走向幸福的婚姻殿堂吗？你得给我些素材，我才能替你发挥想象力。”

“有什么不自然的地方吗？轰轰烈烈的怦然心动——这就是爱情最本质的样子。”她不以为然，“更何况应该不需要我来提醒你，你告诉我你决定和那个德国男演员结婚的时候，你们也只不过认识了三个月。”

弗朗索瓦丝就这样敏锐地、不带一丝感情地戳穿了我。如果这是一场17世纪的决斗，那么她此刻必定就像那位大名鼎鼎的莫旁小姐一样一剑在我的胸口绣上了血色的玫瑰花。我定了定神，咬着牙回答她。

“是的。所以你也看见了，一见钟情并不是读者喜欢的故事题材。和我说说你们打算怎么操办婚礼，蜜月旅行定在哪里吧。”

“你的问题太多了。轮到我提问了。”弗朗索瓦丝作势朝我的额角开了一枪，然后把虚假的手枪举到她涂着口红的唇边，呵了一口气，“从我给你打开门那一刻起我就想问了，弗朗吉，你的脸怎么回事。”

我本能地拨弄了一下头发，试图盖住那还没有消去的大块淤青。来的时候一路上我都戴着帽子，但现在它被安静地放在了我手边。

“没事，我撞书柜上了。”我若无其事地说。毕竟这也不算是彻头彻尾的谎言。但弗朗索瓦丝微微眯起了眼睛。

“你可不要告诉我，你现在除了戒烟失败以外，还新染上了酗酒。”女人敏锐的直觉再一次从她身上朝我呼啸而来，“我猜和路德维希有关，你说呢？”

我的目光试图看向别处。但弗朗索瓦丝猛地坐直身子，一把抓过茶几上的录音机关掉，然后随手丢在了远处的羊毛地毯上。我盯着没写几行字的笔记本，不得不把它合上了。

“好吧。反正，你也不会回答我的任何问题了。——我们打了一架，就是这样。”

“理由呢？”弗朗索瓦丝挑了挑眉，“他回家的时候，你的小情人没来得及翻窗逃跑？”

“别开玩笑。这种事情再也没有发生过了。我只是和他略微讨论了一下他未来的发展问题。说真的，我不介意养他一辈子，但他总不能一辈子只停步于履历上最光彩的就是演过一集《犯罪现场》吧？你知道的，弗朗丝，你也是个女演员。”

“你不信赖他，你觉得他的演艺寿命快到了，这有点悲观——”

“——相反，我是太信赖他了，信赖到不忍看他抱着自己的才华在社区剧院演《安妮日记》的地步！”我很明显地感觉到自己又一次激动了起来，声音抬高了一个八度，“他变得越来越不像他，我再也提不起兴趣去看他的戏了，这和我第一次在舞台上见到的他根本不一样！”

我停了下来，剧烈地喘着粗气。弗朗索瓦丝把手中的烟摁灭在了烟灰缸里，换了一个姿势坐起身来，静静地看着我。

“你介意我现在开始发表评论了吗？”她开口问道。

“我该说的都说完了。”

“不，你没有。你还没有认真地剖析过……你自己是怎么想的。——而这本来是你身为一个作家应该最擅长干的事。”弗朗索瓦丝说着莫名其妙的话。她告诉了我冰箱里有柠檬水，而我从她的冰箱里拖出了一瓶苹果酒。在我满厨房寻找一个尺寸最大的杯子时，她转身进了自己的卧房。

“你在干什么？”我说，一边为我自己倒上第二杯酒。

“我找到了一本有意思的书：《北方》，作者是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

我呛了一下，猛地转过身去。弗朗索瓦丝正坐在原来的位置，手里拿着一本书冲我趾高气昂地晃了晃。“看，扉页还有作者亲笔签名呢。”

我震惊地瞪着她，没有说话。弗朗索瓦丝满不在乎地翻开其中一页，这一页上插着书签，我很惊讶她居然还会有时间去读剧本以外的写着字的东西。

“人们——评论家和大众都说，这简直是你的自传体小说。我赞同了，因为男主人公真的有一个姐姐。虽然她出场次数不多，但我还是坚持每晚睡前看上两页，最近正好看到男主角和他的伴侣相爱后的部分。听说这是全书的高潮段落。要来一起读一读吗？”

弗朗索瓦丝像水芹样纤长细嫩的手指拈起书页，我紧张地几乎想一个箭步扑上前去，把书从她手中夺下来。但我的脚像是被这实木地板给吸住了一样，逼迫我直愣愣地立在原地，听弗朗索瓦丝用性感撩人的声线朗读我自己五年前写的作品。

“我看看，唔，在这里——他和恋人，这两个十几岁的孩子决定远离一切他们熟悉的地方，跑到无人问津之地，从这里开始：‘我和路易在北方森林里某个不起眼的废弃矿坑旁找到了重回伊甸园的入口。矿坑直通着地下湖，有了积水。如果你从岸边掐下一根树枝，再找到一根细铁丝（这种东西在矿场里应有尽有），那么你可以很轻易地坐在湖边惬意地钓起鱼来。我从小听见的民间故事里常常提起这种矿坑里生活着令人难以想象的大鱼，它们是矿工口耳相传中的利维坦。因此当路易问我是否要一起去湖里游泳时，我表露出了明显的犹豫。’”

“‘如果我不和你一起去，你会嘲笑我吗？’我谨慎地发问。”

“‘我会一直在水里牵着你的手。’路易回答说。”

“‘没有亲自去见过矿坑的人可能永远也无法想象到，那个因塌陷而形成的湖泊清澈见底，宛如矿脉里最大的水晶。透过被风揉碎了的水面，我能够直看到湖水最深处生着扭动的水草，它们究竟有多长？五米？十米？二十米？总而言之，蛇发女妖的青丝有多长，它们就有多长。有那么多的水草纠结盘缠着，在水流的推动下活了过来，像是过去溺死在这的人不甘心将手臂伸向天空的鬼影。我打了个寒战，后悔脱了衣服下到这样冰冷的水中。’”

“‘如果不是路易有办法让我温暖回来。他在湖底第一次亲吻我，拥抱着我同我踩着水浮上水面。我们浑身湿淋淋地躺在岸边的草叶上做爱，像两条离群的人鱼，腿扭曲在一起和对方纠缠。他吻走我被打湿的鬓发上淌落的水珠，我哀求他用他的热情让我重新暖和起来。最后我们在矿工们遗弃的小屋中寻找到剩下的木柴和一条脏兮兮的破毯子。我们就一起裹着那条有怪味的毯子，坐在点燃的炉火边一面取暖，一面伴随着火舌跳动的节奏继续接吻。’”

读到这里，弗朗索瓦丝“啪”地一声合上书。

“如果这一切都是真实发生过的，真庆幸你和路德维希没有在度蜜月时溺水而死。”她最终如此评价道。

我耸了耸肩，抓着剩余最后一点苹果酒的瓶子摸回了我自己的那张沙发上。

“当然——是假的。”我神智不清地试图回答她的问题，“是你们所有人以为这是自传，我从来没有说过——是海滩。你知道马尔代夫有那种专门出租给新婚夫妇的小岛吗，我真的订了一个，坐快艇到岛上之后，全世界就剩下我们两个人了。——否则你以为，我是怎么在度了一个月的婚假后，带着新书稿回来哄我的责编开心的？”

弗朗索瓦丝咂咂嘴。“这就是我想说的。”

“我没听明白——”

“变化的可不止是路德维希，弗朗吉。你有没有意识到你自己从某个时候开始，也失去了加工你的生活的能力？要我说，现在的你可绝对不会再为流落荒岛一个月的经历编造重回伊甸园的外表了，也更不可能，（她猛地把小说翻回最开头）更不可能在全书的最开始写下什么‘献给路易，献给同我许下神圣的诺言的缪斯’这种让人感觉你的得意要从纸面上溢出来的话了。”

“你该想想是什么东西磨灭了你和路德维希，你们俩共同的热情。”弗朗索瓦丝最后以这样一句话来结尾。

“是时间。”我翕动了一下嘴唇，有气无力。

“时间能焚烧一切，但熄灭不了爱情。”她说。

“好吧，那就是因为——我和他都是个混蛋，我们俩都是。”我忍不住笑了出来，“你不清楚，弗朗丝，你不清楚这五年来具体发生了什么。就像我也永远不会知道，你和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦到底经历了什么一样。”

我的姐姐沉默了片刻。

“告诉我你们打架之后有没有好好谈过。”

“没有。”我一摊手，“我让他从我的房子里滚出去，他从那之后就真的没有回过家。我给他发信息，告诉他家门的钥匙就放在老地方信箱里，没有挪过位置，想回来随时可以回来。但这条消息的状态是已读未回。”

“——真该死，弗朗西斯。你是高中生吗？”弗朗索瓦丝不耐烦地打断了我的话，“你是不是一会还得找台电脑去看他的facebook账号，好看看他是不是把感情状况改为了单身或者干脆丧偶？该死的，你怎么会以为他会在把你打成一个夏天出门必须戴帽子的人之后还会主动回来？你说多少话，为他再写上一部长篇小说，都抵不过你去找他，让他亲眼看到你的左手无名指上还戴着你们的戒指可靠！”她指着我的手，我从进门以来开始就暴露在她眼皮子底下的手，和我手上无处掩藏的戒指。

“你冷静点。”我说，弗朗索瓦丝就像我一样，一旦激动地说起话来就难以停止，“我没有你想象中那么幼稚，如果我能找得到他的话，我哪怕推了和你约好的访谈也要去见他。问题在于我不知道他在哪。”

“我知道。”她捂住胸口，平息了一下呼吸。却让我反倒坐不住了。

TBC.

*《犯罪现场》是个德国长青剧，长到有个梗说是德国所有的演员都至少演过一次它。


	3. Chapter 3

5年前的一天的晚上8点，我坐在马克西姆·高尔基剧院白色大理石包裹的演出厅里，一楼第四排左数第六个铺着猩红色软垫的座位上时，浑然不觉我在掏出烟盒里仅剩的一根烟后将会遇到我的此生挚爱。那是一个下着淅淅沥沥的冷雨的夜晚，夜还不深，但在雨水的滋润下已经让人足够把渴求的东西从一杯加了冰的鸡尾酒转移到一碗热汤。人们往往总是容易在雨中产生思乡的情绪，我也不例外——此时此刻我是有多么想念法国南部的晴天！我来自的那个我所出生长大的小镇一直温暖得恍如伊甸园在人世间的某个投影，与之相比，柏林，此时此刻我所身处的地方简直就像是一个大号的巴士底狱，永远阴湿、寒冷，哪怕是在春天。只有德国诗人才能想尽办法从这种春天里搜罗素材组织诗句，而我，一个平庸的法国剧作家显然是因为受了家乡的恩惠。哪怕你是在一个傻瓜手里塞上钢笔，然后把他丢到南法，他都能顷刻间写完消耗一瓶大号墨水的辞藻来。

剧院里很暖和，我愿意为此在这坐上一整夜，以逃避回到我那间暖气供应暂且报废的公寓里去。也许正是因为环境太舒服，我的理智开始双脚离地，直到有人拾起我脱下搭在隔壁座位上的外衣，坐了下来，轻轻拍了拍我的肩，以此方式让我的理智重新稳稳地站回地上：

“先生，剧院里禁烟。”

那是一个声线起伏既不高也不低，音色沉稳光洁如大理石的声音。伴随着话音一同落座，又有一只宽厚而骨节分明的手掌向我的脸伸来，取下了我嘴边衔着尚未点燃的烟卷，动作准而坚决，几乎没有一丝犹豫，甚至会让人有一种错觉，他在远处观察了我很久，以至于能够完美地估测出我的脸型与我五官之间的距离。

自然而然地，我被命运所推动着转过脸去望着他。

“感谢提醒，我几乎要忘了。”我尽量做出轻松的表情眨眨眼睛同他说。因为那位前来主持剧院正义的法官面色远比我想象中的更为阴沉严肃，若不是因为我清楚地记得自己刚刚做了什么，会因为他的表情怀疑我自己刚刚持枪在市中心的大街上扫射了周围一圈半径五十米内的人群，“毕竟这只是剧团彩排，而不是正式演出。”

金发碧眼的德拉古手指有力地上下一弯，我的烟不得不朝他鞠躬致敬，弯成两截。他那英俊的脸庞上的一对薄唇，它们优美的形状适宜朗诵世上所有的严刑峻法，哪怕是宣判我的死刑：

“正因为彩排的时候观众不多，所以您很显眼，希望您以后多注意。”

他说完这句话后立刻准备站起身来离开，我本该松一口气，为自己从这威压感下解放出来而举杯畅饮，但我却在那一刻伸手拉住了他。

他半转过身来，迷惑不解地望着我。这对蓝眼睛过于多情了，所有人类微妙的情感都能被它们切实地反映出来。我望着它们，上一秒还胆怯瑟缩，下一秒便勇敢无畏地露出使我多年来在酒吧中都备受欢迎的微笑。我问他：

“您觉得《我私人的启示录》会成为一部叫好又叫座的剧作吗？”

这问题很突如其来，还让人摸不着头脑。然而他彻底转过身来，回望着我的眼睛，微一点头：

“我相信它会的。”他说。

“太棒了，我也这么觉得。”我说。

“那很好。”这话有点难接，我令他踌躇再三，也没能说出什么更有价值的东西。

“我很感动。”我补充说，表现出很真诚的样子，“——听到您这么说。因为我是编剧。”

他的眼睛闪烁了一下，我不能昧着良心说他在听到我的话之后眼睛亮了起来，那种狂喜不该只在某个人灵魂的窗口中存在一瞬。但喜悦降临到了我身上，因为我听见他说：

“我很感激看到您亲自坐在台下观看彩排，但是我必须要走了。”他说，不容置疑地，“因为我是您的男主角。”

这正合我意，是天赐良机——一个外貌已经足以使你意乱情迷的陌生人可以和你有着超出短短几句话的关系。如果他只是后台的道具师或者剧院的售票员，一切的进展就不可能如此顺利。

“那么，彩排结束之后我想请您喝一杯。”我压抑着，用极低的声音同他说道，“我们可以聊聊对角色的诠释和理解……顺便一问，我该怎么称呼您？

“贝什米特。”一个保守又戒备的回答。

“一会我把车开到演职人员出口的地方等您。”我试图学习他的那份不容置疑，但我缺乏他身上特有的那种威圧感，我天生具备讨人喜欢的亲和力，这不是我的错。

所幸，最后他还是来了。

“那出戏最后还是砸了。”我淡淡地说。这是继我走进弗朗丝给我的地址上那扇门以来，摘下帽子，在沙发上坐稳后开口说的第一句话。也因为这句话，路德维希终于抬起头看了我一眼。在我进门时，他只是用眼角余光轻轻地向斜上方一瞥，仿佛只要瞥到我的一寸衣角，他就打算永远十指交缠着放在膝上成为这座沙发上的一尊雕像。

“你在说什么？”他忍不住开口问道。

“我在说《我私人的启示录》。”我的语气还是相当平静，“那出你和我曾经都预言过它会名利双收的话剧，你还记得公演之后它的评论有多么惨不忍睹吗。”

这部剧作的名字就宛如一个开关，启动所有与之相关的记忆重新从脑海中浮出水面。我是如此，几乎毫不费力地立刻在脑中回忆起了我和路德维希初次见面时的场景。从他脸上的表情中我可以得知，他也一样——只是我的记忆目前停在他从剧院出来，打了个抖钻进我的车的那一刻，我不知道他回忆到了什么程度，也许已经到了我开车带他去城里我最常去的酒吧，要了一张两人的桌子和十杯龙舌兰的阶段。

“是五年前的事了。”提起这一出似乎让他的心情更加不悦，我能从那双一如既往清澈易读的眼里瞧出阴霾犹如雨后的常青藤般进一步攀上他的脸颊。也许这令他回忆起了我们翻着剧评杂志，在第一次同去的酒吧中酩酊大醉，我扯过他的衣领舌头打结着亲吻他的丢人场面，“我还记得。怎么了？”

“用不着回忆那么多，亲爱的。我只是想借此向你道歉。”我说，“那部剧证明了我终究只是个作家，在它一塌糊涂的真相被世人见证之前，我完全意识不到它根本不适合作为剧本被搬上舞台和银幕。所以你应该了解，我是一个只会胡说八道的局外人、门外汉，我对你的表演发表的所有评价你理应置若罔闻的。”

路德维希闭了一下眼睛，又缓缓睁开。

“你不应该说这个的。”

打那以后，我开始疯狂追求路德维希（这是在那十杯龙舌兰之后，我终于套出的他的名字——一个老气横秋的德国名字，和他老派得合该只存在于童话书中的纯正金发和蓝眼倒是极其相衬）。我恨不得每天为他送花，尽可能经常地约他出来共进晚餐。我告诉了他我署在《我私人的启示录》的封面上的不过是个笔名，我告诉了他我的真名，我用真名写作，我是个作家。换来他告诉我他同我说的名字从来没有作假，以及下次见面时犹犹豫豫地从包里掏出一打我的作品请我签名，这一切只是因为他昨天在更衣室里无意之中说了一句“我见过弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”，而当时他的身边围满了他的同事。

“你好像不知道我似乎比你有名一些。”我把一沓书在上菜前的餐桌上排开轮流签名的间隙，抬起脸来朝他挤挤眼睛，打趣道。

路德维希只是耸了耸肩：“抱歉，我不怎么看小说。”

“你应该看一看的——答应我在把它们还回去之前稍微读一读，相信我，你会像我在欣赏你的表演时一样热泪盈眶。”我自信地把最后一本书签完合上推回给他。他把它们整齐地码放在一起，摞成一堆，手指停留在书脊上几欲拿起时停了下来。几秒过后，他点了点头。

我发誓这并不是调情的话语，我的确热泪盈眶了。那一晚我坐在台下，在缺少服化道等一切必要辅助的条件之下，我仅仅因路德维希的台词功底而逐渐坐直了身子严肃地聆听他的独白。他大谈我借男主人公之口所谈的爱情，眼神凛冽、坚定而坦然，我说服不了自己这只是演技和代入角色使然，只能选择相信他本人也认真相信他所熟记下的这一切。在我的灵魂中长年有着一口钟，他把这钟恰巧猛烈地敲响，我的灵魂受此撞击，跌了一个踉跄，在地上颤抖不已。唯一想做的就是一翻身爬起来，冲上去紧紧地拥抱他。他从那一刻起成为了我所见过的最接近阿多尼斯之人，而我从此以纳西瑟斯爱人的方式爱着他——我的意思是说，我当然爱我自己，但爱路德维希从那以后更像是生命中自然而然的行为。我会因为紧张、游泳和感冒而经常屏紧呼吸，但很少会因为什么原因而宁愿暂时忘却路德维希。

“你是奇迹般的演员。”在第一次开车带他去我常去的酒吧的路上时，我就迫不及待地一遍又一遍热切而激动地告诉他，“你的身体和声音就是最好的画布，每一个编剧都能通过你诠释他们的世界，一定会这样的，一定。”

再下一次见面时，我陪路德维希在公园散步。这一次是他主动邀请我出来，我很高兴我给他留的手机号终于派上了用场。虽然他在电话里只说了让我陪他一起遛狗。

“我读过了你的书。”路德维希说。

“你觉得怎样？”我扬起眉毛，像一个孩子在不停恼人地问着“圣诞礼物是什么？”

路德维希略一沉吟，好像在思考最恰如其分的措辞。

“坦白说……我很震惊，不单单是因为你是法国人，但你用德语写作的很好。还因为你的年轻，它和你写出的作品的厚重完全不匹配。你完全颠覆了我过去对新世纪以降的文学的看法，过去我认为这里面没有任何东西值得一读。但后来我发现我读完你目前的两部中篇小说只用了不到五个晚上。”

“你可以再多说一点，我很爱听。”我过于兴奋，甚至没有注意到自己已经一把拽住了他的手臂，所有用大号字体印在书封上用来推销的那些华丽赞美都及不上我心向往之人的这一番话，“其实我只有两个秘诀。第一，爱情在任何主题、任何年代都是爱情；第二，我过去的生活是我永远取之不尽的灵感土壤。但关于我过去的阅历，是个很长的故事，得花很久的时间恐怕才能讲给你听。”

路德维希猛地停了下来，他驻足望着我，我停下来时并没有意识到他没有甩开我抓住他的那只手。他手中的绳子骤然一抽紧，狗脖子被忽地一勒，不禁发出呜呜的抱怨声。但路德维希仿佛已经听不见了，我大胆猜想，也许此时此刻对他来说世界都安静了，因为他必须用心聆听我接下来的话。

片刻后他开口要求道：“以防万一，我想你最好不带任何文学修辞地重新阐述一下你话里的主旨。”

我回答：“这很显然。”我的声音是我自己也从未想象过的和缓。

这让路德维希很苦恼。

“我希望你是希望我说，‘我也爱你’。否则那就是我误会了你的意思，我得预先说声抱歉。”

“你误会了。”

“那么抱歉。”

“我是在求婚。”

你瞧，这一下世界是真的安静了。因为轮到我必须很用心地去倾听路德维希的下一句话，乃至于连他开口说出下一句话的第一个单词前的吸气声我都不想放过。

所幸，他的启动音是微微张开口吐一口气蓄势待发的饱满元音，而不是舌尖在上下两排门齿间轻蹭而过后迸出的爆破音。*

“你不应该说这个的。”路德维希又低语着重复了一遍。他的视线自下而上望着我。

“你只是发表你的看法，而且我该承认你说的不无道理，但先动手的是我。”

“我不想再和你更多计较到底是谁更接近过错方了，我厌倦了。上一次我们就这样做，你看见了，没有用。”我丝毫不打算掩饰自己对他这样的说辞的疲惫和厌烦，“我只是想你回家。”

我看着对面沙发上的路德维希，他也看着我。我看见他伸出手来，仿佛犹豫着是否要横过身子，抚一抚我的头发或者拍一拍我的肩。

但最后他收回了手。

*指的是“Ja.”和“Tut mir leid.（对不起）”


End file.
